


killing thyme

by con_fuoco



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, M/M, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/con_fuoco/pseuds/con_fuoco
Summary: (*≧з≦)φ ┤Д尸尸У｡+｡(∞人'v`◇)｡+｡日iЯT├┤DДУJavi squints. Holds his phone sideways. Reaches for his glasses. As if sanitizing the lenses would inexplicably aid in deciphering this Eldritch horror of a text.It doesn't.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	killing thyme

**Author's Note:**

> I give full credit for this premise to the exchange @fieryrondo had with awesomousse on Twitter.
> 
> Usually RPF disclaimer applies. There are a few mentions of the COVID19 pandemic, specific to Spain. Not enough detail for a full warning but I thought I'd mention it, just in case.
> 
> Be well. Stay well. May this all be over soon.

[04 /15 11:59am]: (*≧з≦)φ ┤Д尸尸У｡+｡(∞人'v`◇)｡+｡日iЯT├┤DДУ

Javi squints. Holds his phone sideways. Reaches for his glasses. As if sanitizing the lenses would inexplicably aid in deciphering this Eldritch horror of a text.

It doesn't. But he cleans them anyway before shooting back a quick reply, all the while trying not to wonder why his boyfriend had deigned to drop one of his more cryptic texts so early in the morning. Granted, the last one about bee pollination had been a bit weird but at least that one had been decipherable.

It had left Javi feeling a little queasy about putting honey on toast. There was such a thing as too much detail.

He's about to text back when Effie cries. The way she's going on, one would think she hadn't eaten for days. Her protruding belly tells a different story though.

"Don't look at me like that," Javi tells her when she gives him an accusing eyeful. She twists around his ankles, her tail swishing about with the regal petulance of one who is not used to being denied. "You already ate this morning."

She meows. Plaintively.

"Gonna check the plants."

Effie hisses and flees the room. As if morally offended at the thought of the needs of others coming before her own.

Javi checks the windowsill. To his relief, rosemary and basil were still alive. Thyme was a goner though. Perhaps it never had a chance.

So it goes.

After attending to the vegetation that was not yet quite dead, Javi texts back.

[04 /15 12:38pm] Javi: Thanks???

[04 /15 12:39pm] Yuzu: did I get the date wrong? was it yesterday??

[04 /15 12:40pm] Javi: ...

[04 /15 12:41pm] Javi: OH. I get it now.

[04 /15 12:41pm] Yuzu: (´｀;)？

[04 /15 12:42pm] Javi: no, no you got it right. thank you for remembering

[04 /15 12:43pm] Yuzu: d=(´▽｀)=b

[04 /15 12:44pm] Javi: your emoji game is too strong

[04 /15 12:45pm] Yuzu: 【・ヘ・???】not difficult

[04 /15 12:46pm] Javi: i rest my case

[04 /15 12:47pm] Yuzu: how is your family?

[04 /15 12:49pm] Javi: everyone's good. maybe a little bored. but we try.

[04 /15 12:50pm] Yuzu: is Laura still working late?

[04 /15 12:52pm] Javi: yeah

[04 /15 12:54pm] Yuzu: :(

[04 /15 12:55pm] Javi: it's not so bad. not many kids have it but there's not enough workers in the hospital. no room. no masks. they're using trash bags for gowns

[04 /15 12:55pm] _Javi sent a picture._

[04 /15 12:56pm] Yuzu: it sounds hard. in Spain.

[04 /15 12:57pm] Javi: it's not all bad. some of us are doing pretty good.

[04 /15 12:58pm] _Javi sent a picture._

[04 /15 1:00pm] Yuzu: �(ﾟ□ﾟ*川 Effie-chan?

[04 /15 1:02pm] Javi: ikr??? she's gotten so fat. 

[04 /15 1:03pm] Yuzu: she looks happy, maybe little too much.

[04 /15 1:04pm] Javi: she hates me right now. :(((

[04 /15 1:05pm] Yuzu: (´｀;)？

[04 /15 1:06pm] Javi: because i watered the plants but i wouldn't feed her.

[04 /15 1:06pm] Javi: pretty soon she's not gonna fit through the door

[04 /15 1:07pm] Yuzu: how is the plants

[04 /15 1:06pm] Javi: not good. i killed the thyme

[04 /15 1:07 pm] _Javi sent a picture._

[04 /15 1:08pm] Yuzu: it's not good to kill thyme. bad enough to waste it

[04 /15 1:09pm] Javi: ...did you just?

[04 /15 1:10pm] Yuzu: (^~^)

[04 /15 1:12pm] Javi: speaking of time. isn't it pretty early in Toronto?

[04 /15 1:12pm] don't tell me you got up this early just to say happy birthday

[04 /15 1:13pm] Yuzu: ok, i won't tell you

[04 /15 1:13pm] Yuzu: (^~^)

[04 /15 1:14pm] Javi: Yuzuuuuuu, that's so sweet

[04 /15 1:15pm] Yuzu: it's only fair

[04 /15 1:15pm] Javi: ??

[04 /15 1:16pm] Yuzu: next time i'll do with skate

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment if you liked this. Especially since AO3 is no longer able to count hits from non-logged in users due to heavy COVID19 traffic volume.


End file.
